


The Hotel

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Hotel Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: Asuka and Shinji find a new place where they can have some alone time. Some sexy alone time. Eventually they go from just sex to something more. Commission story.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Hotel

**Notes: Here it is, my third commission. This is becoming quite the business venture. Better than speculating on Gamestop, that’s for sure. Thanks to KingXanaduu for sponsoring this story. A chance to do some AsuShin smut is always appreciated. As usual, this is a lemon so expect lots of hot stuff.**

**Needless to say, I don’t own Eva or the characters. New movie is coming out, so I guess support the official release. At least pretend to be excited about it.**

*******

**The Hotel**

*******

The woman behind the counter offered Asuka a look, but as soon as she felt her face grow warm the redhead turned her eyes away. Besides her, Shinji seemed surprisingly calm, though his face was also quite red. He slid a credit card across the counter without saying anything.

"Ah," the woman said, noticing the card. She took it and moved to the computer terminal. "First time, eh?"

Asuka hadn't been this embarrassed since the time NERV had made her take promotional pictures wearing her plugsuit, only to find out halfway through the photo session that it had been clinging a little too tightly around her private parts.

"Um ... m-maybe," Shinji mumbled, which was more than Asuka herself could manage. “A-actually, we do stuff like this all the time.”

Asuka nodded energetically.

“That’s right. Nothing new for us at all.”

"I see. Well, in any case I'm going to need a name for the room," the woman said. She must have been on to them by now, but it was good that she hadn't just turned them away.

"A name?" Shinji started. "Ikari--"

"NOOO!" Asuka jumped in suddenly, clamping a hand over his mouth. "S-Suzahara. His name's Suzahara."

The woman typed that into the computer. "Okay. And will you want the waterbed special? The valentine suite? The dungeon?"

"The dungeon?!" Asuka spat before she could control herself.

"Really?" The woman arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course not! That was a question!" Asuka quickly added. "I don't want a dungeon! No dungeon at all! I'm not a pervert!"

Shinji gave her a look--a look that silently but very pointedly said, ‘Well, you did come to a love hotel and people don't come to love hotels just for the free breakfast.’

"Um, so, I think the valentine suite sounds nice," he said, after pulling Asuka’s hand away from his mouth. He wisely kept his most revealing thoughts to himself. Certainly some--maybe all--of their friends might suggest a short trip to the dungeon would do the redhead good.

"Yeah, that!" Asuka hastily agreed, and was now even more steadfastly refusing to look at the woman as she typed their selection into her computer.

“Oh, Mister Suzuhara. Looks like there’s a credit line open for you. Would you like to charge the room to it?”

“Ehhh …” Shinji sent Asuka a look. She shrugged.

“Sure, I guess,” Shinji told the woman. Toji was going to kill him. He’d have to pay him back or somehow claim complete ignorance. And just WHY did he have an open account in a place like this? Did Hikari know? Suddenly, another possibility occurred to him.

“Excuse me,” he said timidly. “What … ah, what room did he--I mean, we--pick last time?”

The woman returned the credit card--having never read it or she would have noticed the different name--and checked the computer. “It was the masochist’s delight package. So, one of the dungeons.”

Asuka made a loud choking sound. When Shinji glanced at her, she appeared to be about to faint. If her face hadn’t been so full of shame he might have thought it was actually funny. There was no way Toji would come here alone, and the only person he’d come with was the primp and proper Hikari Horaki--but prim and proper she clearly wasn’t!

“Those two!” the redhead mouthed silently, reaching the same conclusion as Shinji.

The Third Child quickly turned to the receptionist. “Is … is that all?” he asked hurriedly. “We’d like to … well, you know … do stuff.”

For a moment he was afraid there’d be more questions, something that would inevitably make him more nervous and increase Asuka’s annoyance, both of which could easily blow their already flimsy cover. But once she was done entering their reservation, then the woman reached under the reception counter and offered them a key.

“Here you go. Suite 17. At the end of the hall and to the right. Enjoy.”

Asuka snatched the key, her lips drawn back into a half-snarl, eager to get on with things and bring and bring end to her embarrassment. She slipped a hand under his arm and started dragging him along. Shinji did his best to convey his gratitude to the receptionist.

“Call if you need anything!” the woman added as they left. Shinji caught only a glimpse of her smiling and waving them off before she vanished around the corner. He had no chance to count the doors, but suddenly they were standing before number 17. Asuka unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Inside, the room was pink.

Very pink.

“Oh my gott,” Asuka murmured after she flicked on the light. She stepped in, her feet vanished almost to the ankles in the thick, plush pink carpet.

Shinji closed the door behind them. Looking around, he had to agree with Asuka’s shocked assessment. The room was certainly something else. The carpet made the floor seem like pink grass, but that was just the start. A pink comforter and pink sheets wrapped the enormous, heart-shaped bed that was obviously the room’s centerpiece, propped up as it was on a raised platform and decorated with large red pillows trimmed with thick ruffles along the edges. A truly imposing piece of furniture.

To the left, the curtains were red, though a different shade than the pillows, heavy with ruffles and drawn shut for privacy. Beside the bed on the right side, there was a nightstand and both it and the lamp on it were also pink. A small door on the wall indicated the presence of a bathroom--this door was pink too, set against a white frame.

Shinji was so overpowered by the color that he nearly missed the mirror above the bed. Asuka had to point that out to him.

“Bloody hell.” the half-German teen was blushing. “And here I thought we were being naughty by sneaking off to the gym stock room.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shinji murmured in reply. “This room is made for …” he trailed off, which seemed to annoy Asuka.

“Sex,” she finished for him. “You know, you CAN say that word. It’s what we came for, isn’t it?”

“I know, I know, it’s just--”

“You are embarrassed to be doing it with me?” Asuka stepped forwards, hands on her hips. A frown was on her brow and her mouth turned into a pout. “Is that it?”

Shinji’s face felt hot. “No. N-not with you. Never. Just in general. It’s … so personal. And, well … embarrassing.”

“You are hopeless, Third,” Asuka groaned, then closed the remaining distance between them with long strides. “Getting asked if I want the dungeon--THAT was embarrassing. Sex is just sex. Everyone does it. Come on. I’ve been holding back this whole time. I can’t do that anymore.”

“Hey, wai--”

She lunged at him, hands grabbing his shirt as her mouth pressed over his in a hungry kiss to muffle his protest. Always daring. Always aggressive. And always needy.

Her hands seemed to go everywhere, like her tongue. Shinji could barely get his own fingers into the action, stroking Asuka’s side while he kissed her back--he’d learned she didn’t like it when he just did nothing. Then she started popping the buttons on his shirt and moving her hands down to take his belt and open his pants.

While she worked to remove his pants, he found the straps of her dress and brushed them to the side. Sensing what he wanted, Asuka drew her arms back and shrugged her shoulders, sending the dress sliding to the floor. His pants soon followed. Asuka’s bra was white, stitched with lace along the sides and decorated with a pink ribbon in the middle. Her panties were also white, but their pink ribbons trailed along the leg bands clutching the tops of those creamy thighs.

Instinct took over. Shinji had little experience but his fingers seemed to know exactly how to proceed. Reaching behind the squirming redhead pressing herself to him, he released the clasp between her shoulder blades. Her breasts jiggled slightly as the bra released its grip on them. She pulled it to the side and tossed it by the foot of the bed.

It was only here that the kiss broke and they gasped for air, saliva smeared on their lips as they stared at each other’s blushing faces, the arousal evident in their eyes. In Shinji’s opinion Asuka looked even more beautiful like that--wearing her lust unshielded on her features, a far cry from her normally composed self.

Before he could say anything, she took his hand and guided it to her right breast. The flesh was firm and warm as his fingers wrapped around this offered mound. He squeezed ever so slightly. The nipple was already stiff, standing proud and pink from a darkened areola. It felt like a hard pebble in his fingers.

But not as hard as Shinji himself. Looking down, Asuka gasped with surprise as she found the tip of his penis making a tent in his underwear and poking her bared stomach. His heartbeat was pounding fast, his face brimming with both his lust and sudden embarrassment at being seen like this by this girl he’d already shared so much with.

“At least I’m not the only one who’s a pervert,” Asuka said in a low tone. She kissed him again, full on the lips and with plenty of tongue.

Shinji moaned into her mouth, helpless to do much else, feeling her tongue probing around his teeth. This was Asuka at her hungriest, and she was just getting started. While they exchanged saliva, she used a hand to unhook his underwear from his raging erection and push it down his legs. She then pushed her panties down as well and kicked them off her feet, exposing her smooth, hairless cunt.

His free hand quickly found its way to that sacred spot that marked her hot honeypot and started rubbing her, slowly at first then more firmly. Her body squirmed against his, both her hands tightly on his ass, her nails digging into his skin.

She’s always so possessive when she gets like this, Shinji thought. But he also knew there was very little he could do to stop her urges besides the usual.

Little by little, they began moving towards the bed, shedding clothes as they went, hands going everywhere, their mouths still locked together in frantic, pansion-filled kissing. When Asuka finally pushed him onto the sheets, he’d been stripped naked and she was down to only her neural connectors, her hair flying around her shoulders like a golden-red curtain. Her hand again reached for his member, pumping him and sending a pulse of electricity right into his brain.

“S-should we take off the sheets?” he asked dumbly as Asuka climbed over him, straddling with her lean thighs, bending her back so she could keep her grip on him.

“Who cares!” she replied. Her other hand rubbed her pussy repeatedly and when she raised it up for him to see he noticed how wet it was. Clear strands of her love-honey clung to her outstretched fingers like spiderwebs. “Look!”

Shinji got the point. She was ready, and she wanted him. Now.

A part of him was actually disappointed that she was going to take him so soon--he really wouldn’t mind doing things more slowly, with more kissing and cuddling before making the sex the climax of the night. But that wasn’t Asuka’s style. Asuka needed, indeed demanded, to have her way first. He’d always know she had poor impulse control, like spoiled girls everywhere. And when it came to sex she became especially selfish. Even calling it lovemaking might be to generous; it was plain old fucking like rabbits.

Leaning back, Shinji placed his hands on Asuka’s waist, more to keep her in place than to guide her as she adjusted herself over him and brought her drooling entrance to the tip of his spear. His eyes riveted to that spot, watching her womanhood spread slowly for him, the thin labia parting apart, her clitoris poking like a pink pearl from its hood.

“Ahhh!” Shinji gasped. He felt Asuka’s body grab him, starting at his head and then working down his length as she lowered herself onto him and their genitals joined in sensual fusion. “It--it’s tight!”

Asuka moaned in return, tossing her head back, her body shuddering with pleasure at this penetration. Her pink-capped breasts heaved into the air, jutting out like pert little peaks from her chest which Shinji couldn’t help but grab at with his hands.

“Ohh, Gott, that feels good!” Asuka moaned and gasped, but this time managed to find her voice. She was still only halfway down his shaft when she froze and lifted herself back up using her thighs. She didn’t leave him however; she just paused, caught her breath, then headed down again. “J-Just a little more.”

She made it lower the second time and rose again, gasping, her face red. The third time was the same, taking more of him in and pulling back. The fourth time … she slid down and down, gritting her teeth from the effort as Shinji felt her stretched vagina envelop him completely.

“Ah, it’s in,” the Third Child said needlessly. “It’s all in.”

“Idiot, shut up. I know. I can FEEEEEL it!”

“Take … take it easy, okay?” Shinji suggested, but even as he did he realized the futility of that. Asuka was not someone to take anything easy, much less something she desperately wanted.

“What’s the matter, Third? Is doing it with a girl too much for you?” Asuka braced herself against his chest and gave her hips a jerk, pulling her up away from him and then slamming her down again.

“Ahh-hey!” Shinji protested. In response, he felt Asuka clench, grabbing his cock with her muscular vagina walls. “Not so tight.”

“Oh, come on. Stop complaining. Do you know how many boys would sell their souls to be where you are? The least you can do is be grateful.”

He was, but he’d be even more grateful if she weren’t so rough.

After a moment, Asuka again started to lift herself, releasing the grip on his manhood, sliding upwards until only his bulbous head remained within her, his shaft glistening thickly with her lubrication. Shinji looked down at himself, then up at Asuka’s face. He still had his hands on her breasts and squeezed as she dropped, swallowing his length in a single plunge.

“Ohhhh!” she moaned.

“Ahhhhh!” Shinji did too. His whole body shuddered with the surge as he was swiftly enveloped by her hot leaking folds once more. “Be gentle.”

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to say that.” Asuka leaned forward a little more, spreading her knees a little more. She was now all but draped over him like a blanket, her flat stomach pressed to his, her breasts almost to his face. The feel of her proximity was utterly intoxicating. “It’s okay. I’ll go easier on you.”

“T-thanks,” Shinji managed, right before she thrust her lips against him and shoved her tongue into his mouth. As she did, she began swiveling her hips back and forth, riding his penis with every motion of her pelvis.

Despite her roughness, it felt so good. Masturbation, even blowjobs--which Asuka was certainly against performing--had nothing on the sweet rocking motion of her sex. She was hardly very experienced, but she hardly needed to be. What she lacked in experience, Asuka more than made up in enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, the harder Asuka went at it, the sooner Shinji was likely to finish. Now it was no different. As she began rocking herself back and forth, alternating between clenching his penis and releasing it so it could slide deep within her wet sleeve, Shinji felt his climax building with unstoppable energy.

Asuka broke the kiss and bit his lips playfully, her hips picking up her pace as sloppy moist sounds and their moans echoed across the room. Shinji couldn’t stop his body when his own pelvis pushed up from the mattress, meeting Asuka’s downward stroke with an upward one, rippling like a wave in a pond. His hands flailed for something to grab as Asuka pushed on his shoulders and pinned him as if they were wrestling.

Back and forth they went, their sexes sliding and squelching and fucking, and then, Shinji became aware of all thoughts fleeing his head. His body jerked. His testicles tensed. A throbbing pulse shot through him. His mouth opened.

“A-A-Asuka, I’m--”

She moved quickly, pulling her pelvis back, withdrawing her pussy from his swollen cockhead just as a stream of white goop erupted from the tip and splashed across her reddened vulva and Shinji’s heaving stomach. This was followed by a second and a third stream, each weaker than the previous one, leaving streaks of white on their naked bodies.

Shinji moaned and jerked spasmodically as the pulses washed over him, then, when the rising waved crested and ebbed, collapsed onto the bed, a gasping, sweaty mess.

“Dammit, that was close.” Asuka growled above him. She’d pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her hair flowing down and spilling across his chest and shoulders. “And too soon. I was only getting started.”

Shinji saw her through watery eyes, the tears brought on by his intense climax.

“S-sorry,” he managed, but Asuka was already moving up. She placed a hand in his hair and lifted his head until it was level with her freshly fucked cunt. Her womanhood filled his vision, her labia still parted thanks to the previous efforts of his member.

He knew what she wanted right away. Asuka gave her pelvis a shove, pressing it right up against Shinji’s mouth, his face half buried in her hot pussy. It wasn’t the first time he did something like this--indeed they’d eaten each other out before--but it was the first time he felt like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He’d gotten his orgasm. Now it was Asuka’s turn. She didn’t even ask.

Of course, Shinji wouldn’t say no. He opened his mouth and began to eat her pussy. He lapped at her labia with awkward sloppy motions, strumming the thin pink libs and tasting her pungent and strong but not unfamiliar girl honey. Then, seeing her quiver with anticipation, he pushed in through the pink seal reaching with his tongue into that drooling love tunnel.

“Ahhh … Gott!” Asuka moaned, loudly enjoying his efforts as his tongue poked and probed and swirled within her folds. She straightened up and threw her head back. “You’re getting so damn good at this.”

Shinji wasn’t so sure, but he kept up his efforts--it was only fair--slurping her increasingly thick secretions and running his tongue back and forth, making a froth mess between his lips and chin and her pussy, then he dragged his tongue along her slit and found her clitoris standing above him like a soldier at attention. This was Asuka’s love button. The most sensitive part of her. And when he sealed his mouth around it and sucked, she squealed as a sudden shiver raked through her from head to toes.

Pleased with the response, Shinji then brought his teeth in and gave the clit a gentle nibble. It was too much even for the stout Second Child, who suddenly began spasming uncontrollably, thrusting his hips at him, clenching her pussy, crying out loudly as she came.

“Ahhhhh … Ahhh … AHHHH! S-SHINJI!!! I’M CUMMMMING!”

The orgasm exploded as furiously as Asuka herself when she did anything. Shinji carried on working on her while his mouth filled with her passion. He slurped all that he could, the taste stronger than before, but the warm tide was too heavy and it gushed from his lips, down his chin to his chest.

Finally, when the orgasm had run its course, Asuka pulled herself away and toppled over to the side. She lay panting on the bed, her foggy eyes partially closed. Shinji took a deep breath, the taste of her sex lingering powerfully in his mouth. He brought his fingers to the streams of cum painted on his stomach. It was a lot, He hoped none had gone into his partner; a baby was the last thing they needed.

Asuka seemed to know what he was thinking. Pushing her upper body on her elbows, she said, “I really should get the condoms first next time.”

Shinji said nothing. Instead he raised his hand and looked at the white goo clinging to his fingers like smelly ropes. Somehow, he felt a strange sense of emptiness now that the deed was done and Asuka had gotten this stuff out of him. Meanwhile, Asuka didn’t seem to like his silence.

“What?” She pouted. “It’s not that big a deal. I remembered to pull back.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just …” Shinji started, but he wasn’t sure how to explain himself. “Maybe we shouldn’t have done it so soon.”

“Are you stupid?” Asuka barked predictably. “The whole point of coming here was to do it. What did you think was gonna happen?”

“I know. Just … “ He sat up and turned to look at her in all her fetching nakedness. “I won’t be able to get it up again for a while, and--”

Asuka frowned, pushing herself into a sitting position, her breasts swaying attractively. “Come on. I’m not dumb. I can tell when you are making excuses for what’s really bothering you.”

“Well, it’s just … since we have more time I thought we might build up to it for it,” Shinji said. He knew it was silly, but there it was. “You know, make it more than just about the sex. Maybe do it like a real couple.”

“We ARE a real couple!” Asuka replied hastily. “Give me a break. You are upset because we had sex? What did you wanna do, watch TV or something?”

Shinji shook his head. “I just thought we might make love rather than have sex.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No.” He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. For once, he managed to hold her blazing blue gaze. “I want to love you, Asuka. That should mean more than just fucking. It does to me.”

“Oh,” Asuka gave a little jerk, suddenly taken aback. “I … ah … well, I always thought that doing it was special. I mean, who else can you do this with except someone you love?” Her face became uncertain. “Look, I’m not trying to use you for your dick or anything like that. Sex is embarrassing for me, and even disgusting. But with you … with you I can … ”

“You love me, right?” Shinji asked. He was starting to understand where she was coming from, but he needed that confirmation.

“Of course I do, stupid.” Despite her assertion, it was the way she blushed and looked away that let him know she meant it. She wouldn’t make a face like that if she were lying. She was far too transparent for that. “Gott, why do you even need to ask such a question?”

“Sorry,” he said, trying a smile. “I want to be sure I have this correctly.”

“Have what correctly?”

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips--letting her taste her own orgasm for a moment and surprising her with the uncharacteristic boldness. They swapped saliva and the remnants of her fluids, then Shinji pulled back.

“That you think sex is the most important part because you think your body is the thing I want most from you,” Shinji said. “I like it. It’s a really nice body. But it’s not the most important part for me. What I love is here.” He raised a hand, stroking Asuka’s face, gently touching her temple. Then he moved his hand down again and tapped her chest, above her right breast. Where her heart was. “And here.”

For a moment, he thought he saw Asuka’s eyes grow watery. She pressed her lips together, like she was struggling to keep from making noise. Again she looked away from him and wiped her eyes with the back of a hand.

“I-Idiot,” the naked girl whispered, “I only do it with you because I know that. I might use my body, but don’t think that’s all I’m giving you. I can have sex with my pussy. I can’t have sex with my heart.”

“But you can make love with it.”

Asuka sighed.

“What do you want from me, Third? If it’s not sex, then what? I’m sure as hell not cooking for you or becoming your maid.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t sex. Sex is part of it, I guess. But not everything,” Shinji clarified, then, looked at both of them, their bodies sweat stained and smeared with drying sex fluids, and added, “Let’s go have a shower, okay? That way we can start clean again.”

The normally feisty Second Child nodded quietly, a gesture that seemed specially submissive coming from her. Shinji got the impression that she was also beginning to understand. And he loved her all the more for that.

Shinji took her hand and led her through the carpet--carefully avoiding the discarded clothing they’d left in their initial rush--and into the bathroom. This space was just as gaudy and pink as the bedroom, with a large tub, gold faucets and three mirrors which revealed Shinji and Asuka in their naked everything.

“I should clean you up,” the redhead said as Shinji ran the water after plugging the tub. “It’s my fault you got all dirty.”

She went to join him, sitting besides him at the tub’s raised edge. Once the water was hot enough, it was only a matter of waiting for it to fill. Meanwhile, Asuka nuzzled up against Shinji, her warm bare skin brushing his very pleasantly. He turned, placing his hand on her thigh and brushing it up to her hips.

“You can go first, then I’ll do it to you,” Shinji said. Asuka nodded. “No one’s going to catch us here. There’s nothing to hide. You can enjoy yourself. Don’t rush things if you don’t feel like it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Asuka said, a hand around his waist as she began kissing his shoulder and chest. “But sometimes you have to go fast to go slow.”

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes, you know.”

The water was still only about three inches deep when they climbed in, but they were hardly able to take their hands and mouths off each other to grab a bottle of soap and a sponge. As agreed, Asuka went first, lathering him up with slow, sensual strokes, taking special attention around his penis and testicles and his cum-streaked stomach. Shinji gasped, leaning into her shoulder, the hot water rising ever higher until both their backsides were submerged.

Asuka finished him up, lathering the rest of his body and rinsing him after soaking the sponge in the hot water. Then, after exchanging another kiss and some gentle touching of her breasts, she handled the sponge over. She spread her legs so Shinji could sit in the space between them, and he drew his own legs around her like pincers, essentially locking them together, facing one another. Asuka’s face was very pink, and not just from the hot water or the thickening steam.

“I’ve never let anyone bathe me,” she confessed as Shinji poured some body wash onto the sponge and brought it across her shoulder to her neck. “I sometimes masturbated thinking we’d do things like this, but I never really believed it could happen. If only I hadn't been so stubborn, maybe--”

“Don’t blame yourself. It was my fault, too.” Shinji dragged the sponge down between her breasts, watching them jiggle ever so slightly. “I should have been there for you more.”

“I won’t lie and say that doesn’t bother me,” Asuka admitted. “But that’s the past. This is the present.”

Shinji agreed, though that didn’t make what happened before any easier to bear. He couldn’t regret the past forever--a past that he had no power to change. The only way to gain forgiveness were the choices he made now.

As he worked her breasts, Asuka released the hair clips from her hair and held the long tresses up so they wouldn’t become wet. This also raised her arms and occupied her hands, leaving her totally open and defenseless to Shinji’s ministrations. It was as good as being handcuffed to the bed, and Shinji took advantage, running the sponge slowly under each round breasts, weighing it in his palm and then around the side.

Asuka had nice breasts, comparable only with her ass or perhaps her legs. Of course, thanks to the skin-tight plugsuit she wore the Third Child already knew that. She was dripping with white foam by the time he dipped the sponge into the water and rinsed the skin, which had gone a vivid pink in the heat. Asuka bit her lips, but she couldn’t completely hold back a moan.

“Good?” Shinji asked, happy that she was enjoying his work.

Asuka nodded.

“Turn around,” he told her. “Let me get your back and, well, your a--your backside.” He felt odd saying that, even though they were naked and had already fucked. It always felt weird talking about Asuka’s body so casually.

“You still haven’t finished with my front,” Asuka said, but nevertheless she drew her legs in and turned around on her knees, water pouring from her glistening pink skin. Using one hand to continue holding her hair, she leaned forward and braced the other against the wall.

The sight was enough to make his cock stir and his heart race. Looking back over her shoulder, Asuka noticed.

There really was no way she couldn’t.

“I see little Shinji is properly appreciative,” she said. “Big Shinji is keeping me waiting.”

Not for long, though. Shinji leaned in with the sponge, letting it glide smoothly up from her pelvis to the nape of her neck and then down again right into the tight space created by her round, shimmering ass cheeks. He took his time gently tracing her anus, ensuring it was shiny and clean, then hooked the sponge beneath her and approached her recently-used vagina from behind with his hand between her creamy thighs. Asuka mewled softly in response, eyes fluttering and wiggling her ass. She was clearly taking pleasure in the stimulation.

After a few minutes of careful lathering, soaping and rinsing, it could be said that Asuka Langley Soryu had never been cleaner. As she turned back around, sliding to the bottom of the tub, she was breathing hard, her face red. Then they were hugging each other again, hands grabbing as much flesh as possible while their lips and tongues did battle. They rolled back in the water, the heat and skin teasing their bodies. Without thinking, Shinji ran a hand lower and stroked her pussy. Asuka returned the favor with a lazy, gentle pump of his member, and some kissing across his neck.

It was quite a definitive change.

For once, Shinji realized, their intimate contacts seemed much more focused on their touching and sharing rather than a frantic race to their respective finishes. It wasn’t simply sex, that much was certain. Tongues licked back and forth on wet skin, fingers poked and entered tight orifices, hands grabbed and pulled, legs spread for easier access, toes curled in hot pleasure. They became like a wet pile of naked flesh being consumed slowly by their passion.

Shinji was panting and breathing very hard when they finally climbed out, Asuka clinging to him, her hands everywhere. Using a single towel which Shinji pulled from the nearby rack, the former pilots proceeded to dry one another. They took turns doing this while also paying close attention to the more sensitive parts of their anatomy, even snapping the towel against exposed bottoms, sending fingers for closer and naughtier inspection.

By now, all traces from their previous mess had vanished but the excitement had only increased. Their bodies, young, tight and smooth, were like musical instruments and they played to the sounds of moaning and panting and--at least in Asuka’s case--low, feline mewling.

The towel went with them as they stepped back into the bedroom, with its pink overflow which didn’t seem so shocking anymore. They separated for the first time in what felt like hours. Asuka headed to their clothing, digging through her skirt and finding a pack of condoms.

Meanwhile, Shinji went looking around the room a little more thoroughly now that he didn’t have a horny girl all but climbing into his pants with him, and was once again amazed at all the pink. There must have been some bulk discount or something to even begin to justify this gaudy decor. Noticing a small refrigerator tucked away in a corner behind one of the curtains, he retrieved a water bottle. He also noticed a box of tissues waiting on the nightstand.

“These guys thought of everything he said.” He took the tissues, too, and moved them to the bed. They would probably need them for later.

“Well, not everything,” Asuka said. She held up the condoms in her hand, the flat packets strung together like a silk ribbon. With her standing there completely nude, such preventive measures seemed almost pointless. “This way you won’t have to worry about pulling out.”

Her body, Shinji decided, was made to receive his seed. No rubber should come between them, regardless of what might happen. It was the only way they could truly share each other.

“But what if I don’t want to pull out?”

Asuka frowned, one hand absently rubbing her lower belly. She walked closer, her steps nearly silent on the thick carpet. “Idiot, you know what can happen.”

Shinji thought about it, but he found that the possibility that he might make her pregnant didn’t bother him as much as it had before. The risk was worth it. Being with Asuka, thinking about filling her up, knowing she’d been pumped with his sticky cum, made his heart race.

“I’m … okay with that,” Shinji took her hand, the one holding the condoms in his, and slowly pried them from her fingers. He tossed the packets to the floor, letting them fall between their bare feet. “Are you?”

Asuka looked angry for a moment, then her gaze dropped. She studied the discarded condoms for a moment before meeting Shinji’s eyes again.

“I am,” the redhead said with a new determination. “I don’t want any children, but if it’s with you I would be happy.”

This time they actually bothered removing the cover from the bed, drawing it up over the bottom of the heart shape. The sheet under it was red instead of pink. Asuka lay herself on it, her pale skin and golden-red hair made even more stunning by the crimson backdrop. Shinji, of course, followed closely, taking just a moment to admire her beauty before he began planting kisses on her neck and chest, nestling his face among Asuka’s pert breasts. Her hands roaming his body, grabbing here and there and settling on cupping his ass.

“I can see everything,” Asuka said suddenly. “Damn. I didn’t notice before. I look so dirty like this.”

Shinji broke off his kissing and noticed her face was red and she was looking at the mirror hanging above. During their first furious fucking neither had enough to see the mirror, or to appreciated just how much it showed. Their naked bodies were exposed before their own eyes in such a lewd and detached way it was like watching a porn movie of themselves.

“You look perfect,” Shinji replied. “You are perfect.”

Asuka slapped his shoulder playfully. “Oh, stop. You are already getting my pussy. You don’t have to flatter me.”

Turning his head, Shinji stroked each of her nipples and sent a hand down her stomach, feeling her squirm when he stroked her warm cunt. “It’s the truth. From the moment I met you I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“And I thought you hated me.” Asuka moved a hand up, knotting her fingers in his hair. “I was just an idiot. I never should have hurt you like that.”

“It’s okay.” Shinji slid lower, kissing across her stomach until he reached her navel. Asuka spread her legs, opening herself as his fingers outlined and teased her labia.

“It’s not. It never was. So … as compensation I will let you do whatever you want with me.”

Shinji placed a kiss against her pubic mons, then did the same on both of her thighs. “Weren’t you already going to let me do that?”

“Yes, but now I won’t complain as much. My body is yours. And every other part of me.” Moving her legs up, Asuka closed them around him, crossing her ankles so her heels were nearly between his shoulder blades.

“I’ll do my best.”

Shinji kissed her pussy, enjoying and tasting the small trickle of her excitement which leaked out, then moved up her body again, touching as much skin as he could with his lips. Going over her hips, her stomach, her breasts with her pretty erect nipples, her collarbone and finally her mouth. He felt her quiver and shiver. Heard her soft moans.

“Gott, Shinji, your body is so warm,” Asuka managed, panting as the kiss broke only to then be taken with another. And the cycle repeated. Once. Twice. Thrice. Until Shinji lost track. His whole world became kissing Asuka and touching her slender body.

He had no idea how long they spent like this, but eventually, he rolled Asuka onto her side and they lay there in an embrace, their legs tangled together, his member slithering against her stomach as her breasts flattened on his chest. And they still kissed. Sometimes very gently, sometimes hungrily, like a pair of starving lovers, but always pressed tightly and holding each other. After a while, Asuka was panting, her skin beading with sweat and her pussy growing moist and sticky. It was like music to Shinji’s ears.

They rolled again, putting Shinji on the bottom and then repeating the process, only now it was Asuka who kissed a path down his body and up, pumping him with a slow, gentle rhythm. Then, a few minutes later, she was back on the bottom once more and it was Shinji stroking her leaking pussy.

Looking up, the Third Child smiled at the way her face looked. He could do this forever, and it seemed Asuka remained true to her word--he could do and did with her anything he wanted, even putting his fingers in her hot slit and, when he was feeling adventurous, in her anus.

Asuka squeaked at that, but didn’t complain. Most of the time, however, she was too busy kissing him to make any words at all. And she was always more beautiful when she moaned and wriggled helplessly in his arms.

Two hours later they were still at it, with only the occasional pause to drink water--sometime drinking it directly from the other’s mouth or licking it off the skin or private parts with thirsty zeal. All shame had now left them, and even looking up at their blushing, sweat-slick faces on the mirror above the bed wasn’t enough to stop their passionate exchanges.

Indeed, it was while Asuka gazed longinging up at herself, her arms and legs spread, that Shinji finally took her by the arm, turned her onto her stomach and lined his penis behind her right against her soft entrance. The redhead Eva pilot squeaked in surprise, pressed down by his weight and his sex, but offered neither protest nor comment. She had expected this. Had wanted it. And now, welcomed it with all her being.

“I love you,” Shinji whispered into her ear. He thrust his pelvis forward with a short, sharp motion, quickly penetrating her leaking slit. Her body seemed to beg him for his dick, opening and grabbing him with rippling muscles as if pulling him in.

“Ahhh!” Asuka gave a cry. She laid her head down on the rumpled sheets, her red face full of sexual energy, as inviting as her pussy. Her body tensed, but only for a moment. “Ohhh …”

Shinji took it slow, shifting his weight to his hips while Asuka spread her legs, knees bent and feet pointed inwards, pinned to the mattress she was almost completely flat except for a smooth arch to her back which thrust her ass a little higher into the perfect position.

Pushing in further, Shinji felt her tight wetness clench around him like a hand. Her pussy eagerly parted to receive him no less invitingly that it had before, but the change in pace made a real difference. He pulled back, then gently slid forward again.

“Ooohh … ohhh!” Asuka squeaked and raised her bottom a little more, rolling her velvety cunt slightly upward to ease his entering, the pinkess now drooling clear strands which dripped and dappled the sheets. “Ahhh! Jaaa!”

He could tell from the look on her face--not to mention the noises she was making--that Asuka liked this well enough. Shinji kept it slow, drawing back and pushing forward again in a firm but lazy rhythm, stretching out his strokes as long as he could and feeling every inch of her sodden, clasping vagina.

Soon, Asuka was squirming with renewed vigor, clenching her teeth at the rising tide of pleasure and clawing the sheets in her fists. The lingering slowness seemed to have a pleasure all its own.

Unable to stop himself, Shinji placed one of his hands above one of hers, and their fingers intertwined as her body suddenly gave a jerk and she began moaning much louder than ever before. Then he didn’t need to do anything. Asuka came with a racking tremor that was half electric shivering and half spasmodic compulsion. Shinji felt it all around his member, grabbing and releasing him as if milking him. And all the while she squeezed his hand.

“OOOHHHHH! OHH! OHHHH! AAAHHNNNGHH! MNNN! SHI-SHINJI!”

He squeezed her hand back and kept up the movement of his pelvis, gently pumping her while she jerked, her wetness splashing all around his member. There was quite a tide erupting from her cunt, producing a large spot beneath them. The smell of her sex filled the room together with her moans.

It wasn’t until Asuka’s orgasm had run to its end and she’d collapse happy and boneless that Shinji reached his own climax.

“Asuka, I’m coming! I’m--” Shinji announced between labored gasps. Rather than pulling out like he normally did, this time she shoved in deep, almost right against her cervix as he exploded in jets of watery whiteness. “Coming inside you!”

“Idiot … ” Asuka murmured. She turned her head so he could see her smile. “Don’t stop. I want it. I want all of it. I don’t care what happens if this is what it means to make love. J-Just give it to me!”

Shinji agreed, and how could he not? For the first time, the release truly felt like a physical representation of his feelings for her more than just sex. Sure it was also sex, but that was an added bonus. He’d never been closer to Asuka than he was now. Never had his heart and body been more bare. Or hers.

After he’d finished plastering her soft tunnel, Shinji laid down on top of her, his front pressed over her back, his spent manhood nestled among those deliciously loving folds. There was no rush. He could be in her all night. The room went quiet. But it wouldn’t remain quiet for long.

*****

The following morning, Shinji slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a naked brown-haired boy surrounded by messy red sheets, with an equally naked and rather stunning redheaded girl draped to his side. Both bodies were coated in drying sweat and so many layers of other secretions that were practically glued together and had a dull sheen. It took him a moment to realize it was him. The lewd image brought a small twitch from his penis, but the member had become so exhausted it failed to erect.

Any attempt to recall how many times they’d mated brought on only a dull ache in the back of his head, but judging by the half-dozen water bottles and piles of wrinkled tissues, it must have been a lot.

He was studying his reflection when a knock against the door made him jump. Asuka stirred, nuzzling her head close to his armpit, her long hair a tangled mess, stuck to her in several places and matted to the sheets like’d overused some thick, smelly hair cream. More knocking followed, disruptive but not too loud. It was still early--or at least Shinji thought it was.

“Umm … just a few more minutes,” Asuka mumbled. “Stupid Misato.”

Shinji slid off the bed, practically having to peel his body from Asuka and the sheets. In his absence, she rolled onto her back fully, spreading her legs, arms folded at her sides like a sleeping kitty.

After a short search for something he could throw on, Shinji discovered a thick bathrobe hanging from the closet door and quickly dressed. He was otherwise naked as he walked towards the knocking, his flaccid member, which had provided so much enjoyment the night before, flapping limp and exhausted between his thighs.

He made sure the robe covered everything it needed to, then opened the door just enough--after all, Asuka was sprawled like a lazy and very nude Venus right across the bed without sheets or covers, and she probably wouldn’t appreciate being exposed any more than he would.

“Ah, Mister Suzuhara, your time will be up soon,” the woman who’d checked them in yesterday said. “Just thought I’d let you know. We need the room by eleven.”

“E-eleven?” Shinji ran a hand back through his tousled hair. “What time is it?”

“Ten thirty.”

“Oh,” Shinji said, making no attempt to hide his surprise. He also knew there was no way Asuka would be ready to go in thirty minutes. Not in the best of times, much less in the state she was in now. “Ah … we … could we … maybe later?“

“Well, you can always extend your reservation,” the woman said. “I can take care of that right on the computer. How long would you like?”

Shinji looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping Asuka in her glorious and heart-stopping natural state, clad only in her tangled orange hair, eyes closed and lips open, the pink slit atop her thighs looking well-used and caked with the smeared remnants of both her love and his. Waking her was unthinkable. He had to decide. But first …

“How long do you have?” he asked the woman. His attention remained with Asuka.

“Ah, well, a week is the most you can book. Your credit account would cover it, but it’d still be pretty expens--”

“Let’s do a week then,” Shinji said.

He closed the door and returned to Asuka’s embrace without ever telling her they’d been disturbed. She didn’t need to know. She only needed to be loved. And Shinji planned on doing just that for the rest of his life if he could.

*********

**The End.**


End file.
